NOT A BET
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: SASUNARU Couple Sasuke taruhan sesuatu dengan Neji dan Shikamaru, Naruto menyimpan rahasia dari Kiba dan Gaara. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? penasaran? check it out, ah DLDR ya? enjoy


"bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Hyuuga Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata amethyst bertanya riang.

"taruhan? Boleh juga. Apa hadiahnya?" sela seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan mata kuaci tertarik.

"siapa yang gagal… jadi budak seminggu, setuju?" ujar Neji penuh semangat.

"hn" sahut Uchiha Sasuke dengan kalem.

"nah! Itu dia… Kita bertaruh kepada Sasuke, Shika!"

"huh?" 2 pemuda yang ada dihadapan Neji langsung menatapnya heran.

"apa maksudmu Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"hum… Sasuke adalah seorang murid nerd bukan? Bagaimana kalaukita taruhan mengenai siapa yang bisa diajak date oleh Sasuke. Nah… judul taruhan ini adalah How the nerd boy date with the… 'blonde sun'… setuju Sasuke?"

"kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin 'that blonde sun' mau dengan Sasuke jika tampang Sasuke saja seperti ini?"

"disitulah menariknya taruhan ini! Lagipula, bukankah ini juga bisa menjadi…"

 _ ****NOT A BET****_

 **A NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **~SASUNARU BOYSLOVE~**

 **DLDR!**

 **NERD!SASU IDOL!NARU OOC!CHARA**

 **TO ALL KIZUNA AND FUJODANSHI**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda idola yang sangat di sukai semua orang. Wajahnya overdosis tampan sehingga bisa dikatakan cantik. Oke, Naruto takkan senang mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang laki – laki tulen! Rambut gold yellow yang cukup panjang membingkai baby facenya. Sepasang sapphire kembar menghiasi matanya dengan sempurna. Bibir plum yang selalu menyunggingkan cengiran itu terlihat basah. Jangan salah sangka! Naruto bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memikirkan penampilannya, jadi dia takkan mungkin memakai kosmetik. Apalagi hanya untuk bibirnya. Tak penting, jawabnya setiap di tanya orang alasan bibirnya selalu terlihat merah basah.

"Naru-chan!" teriakan menggelegar itu terdengar masuk ke telinga sang blonde. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, teriakan itu sangat mengganggu! Apalagi, Naruto memang tengah melamun.

Naruto menghela nafas."berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix chan inu-boy!" sahut Naruto malas. Dia menatap pada Gaara yang berjalan di samping Inuzuka Kiba dengan tenangnya. "ada apa?"

"kau dari tadi dipanggil, tapi malah melamun. Justru kami yang harusnya bertanya ada apa kan?" jawab Gaara kalem.

Naruto menghela nafas, "it's nothing. Oh ya Gaara apa homework history sydah selesai? Aku ada beberapa yang masih kosong" ucap Naruto mendadak.

"hm. Sudah" jawab Gaara dan menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau pada Naruto. Naruto langsung menyalinnya. Kedua temannya itu langsung duduk di masing – masing sisi Naruto. Mereka menunggu guru masuk sambil bercengkrama dengan riangnya. Naruto yang sedang serius sesekali menimpali dengan ekspresi santai.

Tak menyadari seseorang yang telah berdiri di depan meja mereka. Naruto yang memang cukup peka dengan lingkungan-bukan perasaan- langsung mendongak. "oh Uchiha-san" sapa Naruto menjaga agar nada suaranya tetap biasa.

"apa aku boleh bicara denganmu… Naruto?"

"tentu. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat. Dia mengembalikan buku Gaara dan menyimpan bukunya dalam laci. Lalu kembalil menatap Sasuke.

"boleh berdua saja?"

"eung~ tapi sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Katakan saja ada hal apa Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada herannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku" ujar Sasuke dengan satu tarikan nafas. Dia menatap iris sapphire Naruto yakin. Iris onyxnya terlihat sangat legam tanpa cela, namun Naruto yakin dia melihatnya. Sebuah binar yang entah kenapa mampu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. "Naruto?"

"ya" jawab Naruto langsung. Dengan ekspresi merona, dan terlihat tak sadar.

Sasuke tersenyum, tak peduli dengan semua orang yang masih melongo, dia memajukan mukanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. Cup! Sebuah kecupan manis bersarang di bibir plum Naruto."aku akan menunggumu nanti di depan gerbang" ucapnya masih setelah melepaskan kecupan singkat itu. Sasuke berbalik pergi dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Naruto dan semua orang masih terdiam. KYAAAAA! Sebelum terdegngar teriakan heboh dari para perempuan yang disinyalir sebagai Fujoshi. Dan beberapa gadis yang naksir pada Naruto. Naruto mengerjap polos. Gaara dan Kiba saling pandang lalu serentak memandang Naruto yang termangu.

"ne Gaara… Kiba… apa sekarang artinya aku punya pacar?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Gaara dan Kiba langsung menganga. "JADI ITU YANG MEMBUATNYA MELONGOOOO!" batin mereka frustasi. Gaara lebih dahulu sadar daripada Kiba. "um… yeah sepertinya begitu. Tapi Naru-" ucapan Gaara terputus saat naruto menubruk mereka berdua dalam pelukan erat.

"AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA KEKASIH KIBA GAARA!"teriak Naruto histeris. Membuat para fujoshi kembali ber-kyaa ria. Sementara siswa lainnya langsung menundukkan kepala mereka lemas. Karena sudah kalah perang sebelum bertanding.

"Naruto…"panggilan dingin dari Gaara berhasil membuat Naruto diam dan melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Naruto menyengir, sementara Kiba batuk – batuk setelah lepas. "kenapa kau begitu senang naruto? Dia hanyalah seorang nerd! Banyak orang yang lebih tampan yang menyukaimu. Utakata – senpai misalnya?" seru Kibaa gak percaya.

"tapi… aku hanya suka Uchiha-san"

"…apa?" Tanya Gaara dan Kiba bingung. Semua orang terdiam, "bagaimana bisa kau menyukai nerd itu?"

"um… emang harus ada alasan menyukai seseorang?" balas Naruto dengan polosnya. Gaara dan Kiba menepuk dahi mereka frustasi.

"NARUTO…"panggil mereka dengan geram. Naruto terbahak lalu berlarian sekeliling kelas dengan riangnya. Gaara dan Kiba mengejarnya dengan gemas. Menuai gelak tawa dari seisi kelas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto menunduk dengan nafas terengah begitu sampai di samping Sasuke. "Suke, gomen terlambat…" ucapnya bersalah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "hm… dobe" ucapnya dingin.

Naruto merengut sebal, "teme!" balasnya lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdiam diri. Namun ada yang berbeda, tangan mereka terlihat bergenggaman erat. Naruto berjalan sambil menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Sementara Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya.

4 orang pemuda berjalan santai di belakang mereka-err… mengendap – endap sebenarnya. Mereka adalah Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka terlihat begitu penasaran dengan interaksi couple ajaib itu.

"well, sepertinya Naruto sangat gembira…" gumam Neji.

Kiba dan Gaara memutar bola mata mereka, "yeah begitulah. Kami sudah bilang tadi kan? Aku heran apa yang dilihat Naruto dari nerdy boy itu" sahut Kiba.

"yang kau sebut nerdy itu sahabatku, puppy" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"hmh"

"ssst! Mereka bisa mendengar kita kalau kalian berisik!" lerai Gaara sembari focus pada cople di depan mereka. Tak ada perubahan apa – apa, selain Naruto yang terlihat mengoceh tentang apapun itu.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Naruto, mereka berhenti. Naruto membuka paga rumahnya dan melambai pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup singkat keningnya dan berlalu menuju rumahnya sendiri. 4 orang di belakang mereka terdiam. Wajah mereka melongo dengan tampang paling bodoh.

"udah gitu aja?" bisik Kiba heran.

"yeah… memangnya apa yang kita harapkan dari nerdy boy itu?" sahut Gaara sambil memutar matanya.

"Gaa-chan benar… memangnya kita mengharapkan Sasuke dengan agresifnya mencium Naruto di bibir?" ucap Neji sambil merangkul bahu Gaara.

Plak! Dengan ganas, Gaara menepis tangan Neji, "jangan menyentuhku seenaknya, iklan shampoo!" ucapnya sadis.

"Gaa-chan kejam" Rengek Neji dengan ekspresi sedih dibuat – buat.

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan menjauhi Neji menuju rumahnya yang berada di 3 rumah setelah rumah Naruto. Neji mengejarnya cepat.

Shikamaru menguap malas sembari mengucapkan mantra saktinya, "mendokusai" ucapnya. Sementara Kiba tertawa pelan, tapi langsung terdiam saat Shikamaru mengecup kilat bibirnya. "kau akan dimarahi kalau pulang terlambat tanpa alasan puppy" ucap Shikamaru dan menarik Kiba yang mengikutinya tanpa protes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Kemudian dia bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah 2 jam mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven memberikannya segelas susu hangat. Naruto langsung tersenyum manis dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"jadi… sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tiba – tiba aneh di sekolah. Dan bahkan tadi…" Tanya Naruto lembut sembari menatap iris onyx pemuda di hadapannya.

"2 makhluk itu taruhan dengan memakai namaku. Dan berhubung tidak menjadi masalah bagiku, yah lebih baik aku ikuti permainan mereka. Sebelum kau siap untuk memberitahukannya pada semua orang" jawab pemuda itu lembut.

Naruto menunduk, "maafkan aku…" ucapnya penuh sesal.

Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum lembut dan mendekat. Dia menengadahkan dagu Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. "jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Karena aku ingin meminta jatahku malam ini" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya yang merona itu tersenyum lagi, tapi dengan senyuman mesum dengan tatapan lapar.

"mmhhh nghhh…"

SKIP TIME

Naruto menguap sepanjang jam istirahat. Kiba dan Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"eung? Ada apa memangnya?" Naruto balik bertanya innocent.

"kalau kuhitung – hitung, kau sudah 8 kali menguap sepanjang jam istirahat ini lho Naru" jawab Gaara penuh perhatian.

"eh ? benarkah?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

Gaara dan Kiba menghela nafas, pasrah akan kelemotan sahabatnya itu. "aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi idola sekolah ini. Padahal sifatmu saja seperti itu" gumam mereka.

Naruto langsung mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi kemudian matanya berbinar senang mendapat 3 pemuda yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Suke sini!" seru Naruto ceria. Layaknya anak kecil yang meminta ibunya untuk mendekat. 3 pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru di samping Kiba dan Neji di samping Kiba. Jadi posisinya seperti ini. Sasuke-Naruto-Shikamaru-Kiba-Neji-Gaara.

Para perempuan yang melihat mereka bersikap mesra itu langsung berteriak heboh. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "mereka itu hobi sekali berteriak" gumamnya kecil. Menuai senyuman dari kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto, "karena kamu juga mereka begitu, dobe" ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Naruto merengut, "kau salah teme! Justru karena kalianlah mereka berteriak heboh. Siapa yang tidak akan berteriak jika 3 anggota student council menghampiri kami?"

"hum? Apa aku termasuk?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya sehingga terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum licik. "tentu saja tidak. Memangnya siapa yang mau menatap pemuda nerd sepertimu di sekolah ini. Meskipun kau adalah president council sekalipun" jawab Naruto dengan nada dibuat sinis.

"kau kejam sekali Naruto…" ucap 5 pemuda lainnya sedikit tak percaya.

"hm" sahut Naruto dingin.

Sasuke terkekeh, dengan pelan dia mengadukan dahina dengan dahi Naruto, "kau tau… kau sangat tidak cocok untuk menjadi orang yang dingin seperti itu Naru-chan" bisik Sasuke menggoda di telinjga Naruto. Muka Naruto langsung merona parah, membuat semua orang tertawa kecil.

"ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Ak uduluan ya! Eung~ teme, kau tidak perlu mengantarku nanti"

"oh, baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Sasuke dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing – masing. Naruto berjalan dengan wajah santai, namun Gaara dapat melihat kilat geli sekaligus misterius di matanya.

Gaara menghela nafas, "apa yang kau rencanakan Naru?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "hanya sesuatu yang special. Oh, nanti malam kalian datang ke rumahku pukul 8 tepat ya!" ajak Naruto ceria.

Gaara dan Kiba saling pandang lalu mengangguk, "baiklah"

Di lain tempat, Shikamaru dan Neji terlihat tengah menginterogasi Sasuke dengan wajah penuh penasaran. "jadi… ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?" Tanya Neji tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lagi.

Sasuke mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya, "apa maksudmu?"

"tsk, jangan berpura – pura bodoh Sasuke. Kami tau ada sesuatu antara kalian kan! Kalau tidak kalian takkan mungkin bisa semesra itu hanya dalam waktu satu hari jadian!" ucap Neji dengan histeris.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "aku tak mebgerti" ucapnya lalu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, tapi tak jadi bersuara saat getar handphonenya terasa. Dahinya mengernyit saat membuka pesan aneh dari kekasih Sasuke itu. "hey Sasuke… nanti malam kaian temani aku. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubeli"

"baiklah. Lagipula malam ini aku juga tak ada urusan apapun" sahuat Sasuke setuju. Tanpa disadarinya Shikamaru menghela nafas lega.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pemuda tampan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "aneh… kenapa rumah ini gelap? Naru?" panggilnya bingung.

Tak adanya jawaban membuatnya semakin mengernyit. Dengan hati – hati pemuda tampan itu memasuki rumah. Mencari – cari saklar dengan meraba dinding di sekitarnya. Namun begitu ditemukan, lampunya tak bisa hidup. "Naru? Hey Naruto? DOBE!" panggilnya mulai cemas.

Pats! Sebuah liln tiba – tiba menyala di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat lilin – lilin lain mulai hidup, membentuk sebuah pola yang cukup familiar baginya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"baiklah dobe, kau mau bermain – main denganku hm?" gumamnya dan berjalan mengikuti sumber cahaya. Menuju taman belakang yang ternyata dihiasi oleh… furniture yang luar biasa. Tapi tak seorangpun yang ada disana.

"Naruto?"

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SECOND YEARS TEME!" seruan itu terdengar keras seiring dengan munculnya sosok Naruto yang dibalut kimono. Dengan sebuah kue bergambar chibi dirinya dan Naruto. Di belakang Naruto, terdapat teman – teman sekelasnya yang membawa sebuah spanduk 'HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2nd'

Pemuda itu terdiam dan menatap Naruto penuh Tanya, "Naruto?"

"kenapa? Kamu nggak suka dengan surprise dariku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan memeluk Naruto erat, "mana mungkin aku nggak suka? Hanya saja, bagaimana mungkin?"

"tadi Naruot menjelaskan semuanya… Sasuke" Neji menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"hn. Baguslah kalau begitu"

"kau ini tega sekali! Kenapa kau bisa – bisanya tak memberi tahuku huh?"

"kalian tak pernah bertanya" sahut pemuda itu-Uchiha Sasuke- dengan santainya.

"tapi tetap saja! Bagaimana kalian bisa sudah menikah? Bahkan di umur 15 tahun? Kenapa bisa?" teriak Neji histeris.

"kau berlebihan" komentar Gaara datar. Yang disetujui oleh semua orang.

"tapi tetap saja… tunggu dulu! Karena itu kau setuju dengan taruhan itu ya? Dasar licik!"

"sudahlah Neji! Shikamaru lebih cerdas darimu dalam bersikap. Lagipula, salahmu sendiri kan kenapa kau mencetuskan taruhan, tang pastinya takkan bisa kau menangkan" ucap Gaara sedikit sebal.

"tapi… kalau begini, harusnya kau tidak setuju Sasuke!"

"sulit diakui kalau aku setuju dengan Neji. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kalian telah menikah. Dan terutama, kau Sasuke! Kau tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah aslimu pada kami. Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"sudahlah" lerai Kiba turun tangan.

"baiklah, karena Sasuke-teme sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita mulai pestanya?" seru Naruto mencairkan suasana.

"YEAH!"

~THE END~

Bingung dengan ceritanya? banyak typonya?

Nikmati sja okey?

Tehehehe

 _Sign,_

 _Syiie_


End file.
